


Are you hiding me?

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: Senne sat on his bed, leaning against the wall while playing his guitar. He looked to his left, Zoë was beside him. She was distracted by a text message and sighed.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 23





	Are you hiding me?

_Senne sat on his bed, leaning against the wall while playing his guitar. He looked to his left, Zoë was beside him. She was distracted by a text message and sighed.  
_ Senne said, “What’s going on?”  
Zoë said, “Nothing.” _He stopped playing and she looked up to him._  
Zoë said, “The girls keep asking me to go with them to parties.”  
Senne said, “Why don’t you want to go? Don’t give the same excuses I always got.”  
Zoë said, “Those weren’t excuses.” _Senne hummed yes._  
Zoë said, “I don’t know your friends very well.”  
Senne said, “You haven’t made any effort either.”  
 _Zoë looked surprised at Senne. He sighed and put his guitar next to his bed.  
_ Senne said, “What? It’s true.”  
Zoë said, “You only asked a few times.”  
Senne said, “I stopped asking, you always said ‘no’.” _He paused_. “So no party?”  
Zoë said, “I don’t know yet. They always talk about boys.”  
Senne said, “When are we going to tell them about us?”  
 _Zoë kept quiet._ Senne said, “You can’t keep me a secret forever.”  
Zoë said, “I know.” _She sighed_. “You didn’t see their faces when I said your name. They said to forget you.”  
Senne said, “Wasn’t that because of Nina?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, but I don’t want their opinion on everything.”  
Senne said, “So you are hiding me?”  
Zoë said, “Only for them.”  
Senne said, “And Milan, Robbe,... My friends don’t know either. Gill thinks I am still with Nina.”  
Zoë said, “What?!”  
Senne put his hands up and said, “I said I am not with her. She suspects it. Because she knows I am hiding someone.”  
  
Senne said, “This party? Is that the same where I am going?”  
Zoë looked confused and said, “How can I know that? Wait.” _She took her phone and texted Amber, then showed him her answer._  
Senne smiled and said, “Yes, it is.”  
Zoë said, “No!”  
Senne said, “Come on! It can be fun.”  
Zoë said, “Fun? How can I ignore you all night? They think we haven’t seen each other in months.”  
Senne smiled and said, “If only they would know.” _He pulled her closer to him._  
Zoë said, “Amber would be happy.”  
Senne said, “Amber?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, she is the only one who supports this, she would love it.”  
Senne said, “Only tell her then?”  
Zoë said, “Then the whole school knows!”  
Senne laughed and said, “True.”  
Zoë said, “What if?” _She stopped and shook her head._  
Senne said, “What?”  
Zoë said, “Okay! Can you make sure no one knows you are going?”  
Senne _looked surprised_ and said, “Why?” _He paused and looked happy suddenly_. “So you are going?”

 **Saturday night  
** Zoë texted Senne *Are you close?*  
Senne texted *I’m almost there.* _Zoë smiled.  
_ Amber said, “What are you smiling at?”  
Zoë startled and said, “Nothing.”  
Amber said, “You always smile at your phone lately. Are you hiding someone from us?”  
Zoë rolled her eyes and said, “Not this again Amber.” _She took her hand and pulled her with her. “_ Come let’s go get a drink.” _She saw Max and stared at him a little too long. He looked at her, smiled for a second, and turned away._  
Amber whispered, “He is not coming. I heard around.”  
Zoë said, “Who?” _Amber nodded to Max._ Zoë said, “Oh! I wasn’t.” _She cleared her throat._  
Zoë said, “Isn’t Aaron coming?”  
Amber said, “No, the boys wanted to go to a playground.” _She sighed and ordered a drink._  
Amber said, “You know he broke up with his girlfriend.”  
Zoë said, “Who did?”  
Amber said, “Senne.”  
Zoë said, “Did you hear that too? Maybe you should stop asking around so much?”  
 _Amber looked confused at Zoë._  
Zoë said, “Sorry I...” _Her phone lit up, she quickly made sure Amber didn’t see it._  
Senne *I am here.*  
  
 _Zoë ordered a drink, while Amber turned to the crowd and looked around.  
Amber almost choked in her drink. That made Zoë and Luca look at her.  
_Zoë _looked worried at Amber_ and said, “Are you okay?” _Amber nodded and coughed a little._  
Luca said, “What’s wrong with you?”  
Amber leaned to Luca and whispered, “Senne is here.”  
Luca whispered, “Where?” _Amber nodded to the crowd._ “A little more specific?”  
Amber whispered, “He is with Max, we just passed him.”  
Zoë said, “What are you two talking about?”  
Amber said, “Nothing!”  
Zoë said, “You look like you saw a ghost. Are you sure you are okay?”  
Amber nodded yes and said, “Yes, don’t worry. Maybe we should go there?” _She pointed to the other side of the room. Zoë looked at her phone again._  
Amber said, “Who is texting you all the time?”  
Zoë said, “No one.”  
Zoë texted Senne *This is going be a long night*  
Senne *Why?*  
Zoë *Amber asks a lot of questions.*  
Senne *Where are you? Max just told me he saw you.*  
Zoë *Waiting for my drink.*  
  
Luca _bumped to Amber’s side_ and whispered, “He is coming to us.” _Senne stopped with a friend for a minute._  
Senne texted *Are you sure your friends don’t know I am here?*  
Zoë looked at Amber and said, “What am I not allowed to know?”  
Amber said, “The right one who says it.” _She looked at Zoë’s phone_. “Is that Jana? Can you ask her why it takes so long?”  
Zoë said, “Sure.”  
Amber said, “Now let’s go.”  
Zoë said, “Why are you in a hurry?”  
Amber said, “I am not!” _Zoë looked at Amber suspiciously and she looked the same at Zoë._  
Luca said, “You two! Let’s cheer up, it’s a party! Let’s go!”  
 _Zoë let them go first and then quickly looked around. She saw Max, in the same place as before, but not Senne. Suddenly he whispered next to her_ , “You don’t have to look so disappointed.” _Zoë smiled and turned to his voice, but he was gone._  
  
Amber said, “Now you look like you have seen a ghost.” _Zoë looked confused at Amber._ “You saw him, didn’t you?” _She sighed._  
Zoë said, “Huh?”  
Amber said, “Zoë, it’s me. It’s okay to be upset.”  
 _Then Zoë finally saw him, leaning against the bar. She struggled to keep her smile in. He smiled at her._ _She couldn’t keep herself away from him, not when they were this close._  
Zoë said, “Maybe I should say something?”  
Amber looked behind her and said, “Yes maybe.” ~~  
~~Senne looked surprised at Zoë and said, “Hey?”  
Zoë smiled and said, “Hey.” _She kept a little distance.  
Senne didn’t know how to act. They had made sure this never happened before. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn’t. This whole situation was hurting him. So he waited for some kind of sign or touch from her. _  
Senne sighed and said, “Really nothing?”  
Zoë said, “You know I can’t.” _She looked behind her at the girls._  
Senne said, “It’s been a few weeks since we got back together. I am a little sick of this hot-cold thing.”  
Zoë said, “What? No, not now. Please don’t.” _She wanted to take his hand but didn’t do it at the last minute. Senne looked at it sadly, sighed,_ and said, “I can’t.” _He took his drink and walked past her._

 _Zoë looked at him as he left.  
_ Amber said, “Are you okay? What did he say?”  
Zoë looked at her and said, “Nothing special.”  
Amber said, “Come on.” _She took Zoë’s hand and pulled her to dance with them._  
Jana said, “Hey!”  
Zoë smiled, hugged Jana, and said, “You are here!”  
Jana said, “Did I miss something?”  
Zoë said, “No.” _Amber looked surprisingly at Zoë._  
Jana looked around a little and said, “Isn’t that?” _Amber looked at what she saw._  
Amber said, “Yes, she already knows.”  
Jana looked at Zoë and said, “Are you okay?”  
Zoë said, “Yes why?”  
 _Jana doubted to say his name. But Zoë saw what she was looking at.  
_ Zoë said, “We just talked a little.”  
Jana said, “Did you two talk?” _Looked surprised at Zoë._ “How did it go?”  
Zoë said, “What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Jana said, “Just a question.” _She put her hands up._ “You never mention his name and now talked to him?”  
Zoë said, “It’s not that weird. I can’t ignore him either, we are at the same party.”  
Jana said, “How was it?”  
Zoë said, “Awkward.” _Jana hummed yes and looked at her._ “What?”  
Jana smiled and said, “Nothing. I need a drink.” _Zoë sighed, she escaped that one._

_…_

_Senne saw Zoë go through the crowd and walk past him.  
Zoë sighed, there was a line for the bathroom. She looked at her phone, no messages. Suddenly she felt someone pulling her hand, she smiled when she recognized him and followed. Senne opened a room and looked inside. Zoë pushed him inside and closed the door.  
_Senne said, “I..” _She stopped him by kissing him._

 _Zoë laughed._ Senne said, “What?” _She strokes her fingers over his lips and wipes off her lipstick. While Senne was looking at her._  
Senne said, “Do I really have to ignore you all night?” _He pulled her close to him._  
Zoë said, “We can have a few of these breaks?” _Senne hummed yes._  
Senne said, “Are we going back to my place later?” _He saw Zoë doubting._  
Senne said, “Oh please.”

 _Someone knocked on the door, Zoë startled. Senne opened it a little, with Zoë behind him.  
_ Max said, “Here you are! You disappeared.” _He saw Zoë, startled and said,_ “Gill Is looking for you.”  
Senne said, “Wait. She’s here?” He whispered to Zoë, “Later okay?” _Zoë nodded yes, looked around, and also left the room._  
Max said, “Since when have you been together again?”  
Senne said, “Ssht not so loud.” _Max looked confused at Senne._ “It’s complicated.”  
Max sighed and said, “As always with you two.”  
Senne said, “Don’t tell anyone okay?”  
Max said, “Yes, sure.”  
Gill said, “Kissing with girls already?” _She kissed his cheek._  
Senne said, “Eum no, why would you say that?” _Gill rolled her eyes._ _Senne sighed and_ _rubbed his lips with his hand._  
Senne texted to Zoë *Now it’s the next level complicated. They are all here!* _He saw Zoë smiling at her phone._

 **A few hours later  
** Senne texted *I am outside.*  
Zoë leaned to Jana and said, “I need some fresh air.”  
Jana said, “Okay!” _She wanted to go with her, but Zoë stopped her._  
Zoë said, “No, it’s okay.”  
 _Zoë saw him sitting on the windowsill. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
_ Zoë said, “You escaped?”  
Senne said, “Yeah.” _He kissed her hair._ “Okay, these little moments are fun.” _He put his arm around her._  
Zoë said, “I told you.”  
Senne said, “I only wish I didn’t have to lie.” _He paused and_ said, “Max knows, but Gill doesn’t. I can’t ask him to lie too. I don’t know Zoë.”  
Zoë said, “We can go if you want to?”  
Senne said, “I want you to be with me and my friends.”  
Zoë said, “I know.”

…

Zoë said, “Ladies! I am going home.”  
Amber pouted and said, “Already? Do you want me to come with you?”  
Zoë said, “No it’s okay, Senne drops me off at home.”  
Amber gasped and said, “Senne? What?” _Now she had the girl’s full attention._  
Zoë said, “Huh? Yes nothing weird, he suggested earlier.” _  
_Jana _hummed yes, looked at Zoë,_ and said, “Is there anything we don’t know?”  
Amber said, “Oh come on! There is someone, I know it. It’s Senne isn’t it?” _Zoë couldn’t hide her smile._  
Jana said, “No! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Zoë said, “You were so against it.”  
Jana said, “No, I wasn’t?”  
Amber said, “Yes, you were.” _She looked at Zoë._ “You could have told me.” _Zoë looked at Amber and smiled_. “Where is he?”  
Zoë said, “He is saying goodbye to his friends.” _She took Amber’s hand._ “Come.”  
Amber screamed,” Yes!” _Luca and Jana followed.  
Zoë stopped behind Senne and let her hand go over his back. Senne was startled and looked surprised behind him. He saw Zoë and her friends behind her, all smiling at him.  
_Senne whispered, “Do they know?” _Zoë nodded yes._ _He smiled, put his arm around Zoë, and pulled her close to him._  
  



End file.
